AquaxStarfire
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Aqua yearns Starfire's body, but is in for good luck.


So, I've done an AquaxStarfire lemon before, and I'm doing it again. This one isn't a remake of the first one BTW. Also, a friend of mine helped put this together.  
KH is owned by Disney and Square  
DC Comics are owned by Wonderbros.

Aqua laid in her bed snoring. The blanket was kicked off showing her tank top and panties. Her phone rang making her moan in a pillow. Bluenette reached for it, pressed answers, and placed it by her ear.

Aqua: Starfire, it's six in the morning. What is it?

Starfire(On other line): The owner of the gym we go to said he can have the place to ourselves for an entire day if we arrive at seven. Get your fat ass out of bed and get down here!

Aqua: Fine, fine.

The keyblade master got up, took a shower, and got dressed. She wore sweat pants, a FF T-shirt, and hoodie. Aqua meet up with Starfire.

Koriand'r: About time you got here, lazy ass.

Aqua: This better be good 'cause I planned on sleeping all day.

The two entered to see that no one(besides the workers in the office) were there

Starfire: See, I told you, dumbass!

Aqua: Would you stop calling me a different kind of 'ass!'

Starfire: Well, you're always showing off that tush of yours so you're asking for it.

Aqua moaned and walked to the locker room with Koriand'r. After getting dressed into different clothes, the two women made their way over to the boxing area.

Starfire: Wanna go?

Aqua: Sure.

The two got in a stance. Bluenette rushed over and threw a punch. Starfire dodged her fist, grabbed her arm, and threw her in front of her. Starfire held her arm and held the back of her neck.

Aqua: *Sighs* You win.

Starfire: Good girl.

Starfire finished the next round by wrapping her arm around her neck and legs around Aqua's waist.

The third round ending by the alien princess laying on Aqua's back while pinning her to the floor.

Aqua: Okay, you win! Can we do something else?!

Starfire: First, you've gotta say it.

Aqua: C'mon! I've just admitted you won.

Koriand'r: Say, it!

Aqua: Find, you're the queen.

Starfire: Good girl.

After doing some lifting and other workouts. Both women headed for the showers. They stood in the shower usually tons of women would be in at the same time. While Aqua was focusing on cleaning her hair, Starfire slowly snuck up behind her with a towel. Right as she grabbed the bar of soap, Starfire whipped her ass with the towel. Aqua yelp and soon heard Starfire cracking up. Aqua growled at Starfire who was now on the floor. She lunged onto her, but Starfire quickly flipped her and pinned Aqua down.

Starfire: Pinned ya, again!

Usually, Aqua would be annoyed when she did this. But this time, it feel so different. Both their naked bodies touching one another's. Starfire breasts on top of her breasts. It was only for a moment, but it felt like a century of pleasure for Aqua.

Snapping out of her fantasy, her threw Starfire off of her and turned the shower off.

Aqua: You invited me here just to push my buttons, didn't you?

Starfire: I sure did.

She exited the showers giving Aqua's rear end a spank before she left.

Later

The two women meet up for Yoga class. They both wore a tank top and sweats, but Starfire's clothes were a lot smaller showing off her nice female abs, large breasts, long legs, and big ass. Aqua did her best not to stare. During class, the alien princess did stretch that showed more of her figure off. Aqua started to yearn Koriand'r body, expectantly those giant breasts.

After class was over, Starfire and Aqua went to have coffee at Starbucks.

Aqua: Wanna go back to my place after we finish?

Koriand'r: Sure.

The night was getting closer, and Aqua was betting horning. Staring at that amazing butt. How the Teen Titan's breasts bounce with every step tooken. The amount of cleavage she showed off. Her long soft hair. And beautiful face. Aqua needed that body ASAP!

Once then entered Aqua's apartment, Aqua locked the door. She turned to see Starfire hugging herself while giving a sly smile.

Aqua: What's wrong?

Starfire: You invited me over to have sex with me didn't you?

That question forced the keyblade master to blush.

Aqua: Why would I do that?!

Starfire: You've been staring at my tits all day. If you wanted to have sex with me, all you had to do was ask.

Aqua: How could you say that so calmly?!

Starfire: I can still you're still a virgin. Don't worry, I've had experience with both Robin and Raven. I'll be your mentor for tonight.

The two girls then made their way to the bedroom.

LEMON STARTS HERE!/span/p

Once they entered the bedroom, Starfire rested Aqua on the bed.

Aqua: Wait, what if I don't like this?!

Starfire: Don't worry, all girls get nervous their first time.

Aqua: But-

Starfire: Shhh.

She said as she placed her pointer finger on Aqua's lips.

Starfire: Laid back, I'll go slow.

Aqua laid on the bed with her arms over her head. The alien then slowly moved her finger down Aqua's neck to her pants. Aqua shivers at her touch. Koriand'r then grabbed the edge of her shirt and began to remove it. Aqua's large breasts were found hidden beneath a blue bra.

Starfire: I always had the impression you have a nice rack. You should reveal more skin.

Aqua: No-no, thank you.

The keyblade master's bra was then yanked off causing her breasts to jiggle from the action. She blushed hard as she covered her chest.

Starfire: You try to hide your tits from someone trying to help you? Now that's not very polite.

Aqua: I haven't done this before! I'm so embarrassed!

Red head moved her arms away and gently massaged her breasts. Soft moans escaped Aqua's mouth.

Starfire: You like it, huh?

She answered by moaning louder. Koriand'r then lead forward and placed one of Aqua's neat pink nipples in her mouth. Aqua then cried in pleasure as Starfire sucked. After a minute, she started to licked her nipple in a circular motion. She then used her tongue to stroke Aqua's nipple. Aqua soon moved to her other boob giving each equal attention.

Starfire: Now, let me get deeper in.

She said as she removed Aqua's pants and socks. She slowly explored bluenette's long sexy legs.

Starfire: I've noticed you enjoy showing on your legs and ass a lot. I can't blame you, or are you just desperate for a dick?

Orange hair then licked her shaved leg from tendon to tight.

Starfire: I'm going to remove your panties now.

She said before slowing removing her blue underwear. Once striped naked, Aqua covered herself up as Starfire store at her.

Starfire: Girl, you really need to show more skin. It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend yet.

Aqua: Hey, don't get personal! I have my reasons!

Starfire: Can't keep your man to yourself, eh?

Before they could continue their argument, the alien princess took hold of her crotch. She then started to rub it as Aqua moaned loudly. Her moans her pure music to Starfire's ear as she increased her speeds.

Aqua: On, yeah!

Starfire then moved down and started to lick her womanhood. Aqua let out soft screams as she licked deeper within her.

Aqua: I'm gonna-

Starfire removed her tongue before she came. She then climbed on top of her.

Starfire: Now you do me.

Aqua: No, I can't.

Starfire: Okay, if you're not gonna do me yourself. I'm gonna make you do me!

She grabbed her shirt and moved it over it her and off her body. Starfire then unstrapped her purple bra freeing her dark orange nipples. Aqua was shocked at the size of her breasts. She did her best to look away, but the sight was so pure. The alien then sat on her stomach and moved her head up to her chest.

Starfire: All yours.

Aqua couldn't contain it anymore. She had to release the caged animal inside her. She sucked Starfire's left nipple. Starfire leaned her head backwards as her other boob was massage. Smirking at how she had taken victory, she harshly grabbed Aqua's beautiful blue hair and forced it back. It made her licked her nipple more gently giving more pleasure to her mentor.

After a while, Starfire pushed Aqua back onto the bed. She then removed the rest of her clothing and crawled next to her. She pulled blunette into a hug. They then locked lips exploring each others mouths. Starfire they roughly rubbed her boob making her mouth within the kiss and Koriand'r to dig deeper. Though Aqua's breasts weren't as big, they were still just as soft making them so fun to squeeze. She then twisted her nipple with her pointer and middle fingers. After that, Starfire rolled it with her thumb.

The alien then climbed on top of Aqua, pinned her arms upwards, and returned her lips to Aqua's. She then rubbed her larger breasts against Aqua's. After a few minutes, Starfire stroked Aqua's ear with her tongue while rubbing their crotches together.

Starfire then sat on the bed and placed their womanhood's together getting on in a scissor pose. The two rubbed their pussies against one another.

Aqua: Oh, yes! Yes!

She knew were both gonna cum soon, and wasn't quite ready for that. She moved back, flipped Aqua over and crawled on her back. She then used one hand to hold one of her boobs and pussy while biting her neck and slamming her lower front against Aqua's ass.

Aqua: I'M CUMMING!

After cumming, Aqua fell unconscious. Starfire got up, re-dressed, cleaned both off, and went to watch TV.

LEMON ENDS!

Aqua woke up and got dressed. She walked out of the bedroom to see Starfire.

Aqua: Hey, thanks.

Starfire: Don't mention it. I had much more fun then you did.

Aqua smiled before joining he to watch TV.


End file.
